Tea Time Part 2
by cutepiku
Summary: Since my computer hates me, it will not allow me to edit the settings on part 1, so here is part 2. Please R R [Hatter x Alice]


Pretty much, this is just a one chapter thing. I may consider a second chapter, but I however have no immediate ideas for a part two.

I gave the Hatter a name... But that wasn't my idea. A girl named Bri-chan on Deviantart is a big Hatter x Alice fan, and so she decided to write a story about it. She gave the Hatter a name for more personality, so I decided to take that name, because to me, it almost suits him. Such a formal name for a crazy man.

Also, the outfit may not be accurate to what he had in the Disney movie. I used a fanart by Bri-chan as my reference, but I am confident that she would draw her favorite characters accurately.

So enough of my ramblings, and enjoy.

* * *

Alice entered her class. She was in English in first period, so she settled her skirts, and sat down at the front of the classroom. She put her things silently in an arranged order on her desk, and set her book bag beside her chair. She folded her hands onto her lap, and tucked her feet beneath her chair, crossing her ankles.

The class quickly filled up, but beside her lay and empty seat. It was quite unusual, considering these schools had a certain amount of students in each class, and always had the right amount of desks for each. She pondered the kind of person she would meet. Maybe they could be her new friend, and they could discuss literature and poetry? Or maybe even just a playmate? Maybe this friend would introduce her to new people, and help her meet new people, for Alice had become terribly shy over the summer.

Suddenly, a short, stout man stood in the doorway. He wore a incredibly tall, green top hat, with a price tag attached to it, that read "10/6". He wore a ridiculously large orange jacket, that was left open. Underneath, he wore a white blouse shirt, with a sweat-vest of blue. He had a bow at the top of his shirt, and green pants that seemed almost too short for him. The boys shoes were enormous, and reminded Alice of clown shoes.

His face was freckled, and his nose was quite big, and round. His hair almost curled around his head, in an odd white colour, that you wouldn't see on a young man. But this man was definitly a young man, making him a peculiar sight.

With flourish, he sat down in the seat next to Alice, and smiled at her.

"Why hello good lady. My name is Reginald, but you may call me 'Hatter'!" The boy seemed to giggle.

Alice's eyes widened. "The... Mad Hatter..?"

The Hatter simply ignored Alice as he seemingly pulled a teapot out of his jackets pockets, and many tea cups. "Care for a spot of ruby tea, my dear?"

"Well, it's inappropriate to do so in class.." Alice began. The Hatter seemed to wimper, his lower lip quivered with sadness, and his eyes grew large, and watery. Alice looked about, and the teacher was not to be seen. The other students also seemed to take no notice of Alice.

"Well, I suppose one cup would be fine. I do love tea..." Alice sighed, as she took a small white china cup, with a floral pattern adornining it.

The Hatter poured tea into his unmatching cup, a light green cup, with a gold lining around the top. He then poured Alice the tea, and smiled.

"Sugar? Cream? Milk, my dear?" He smiled at her, pulling out all the necessary ingredients.

"Well, two sugar cubes for me, thank you." Alice picked up a tea spoon that The Hatter also conviently had. "Thank you."

The Hatter dropped two cubes into Alice's cup, and then poured an obscene amount of milk into his own, adding roughly 6 cubes of sugar to his cup. When he noticed Alice's peculiar glances at him, he simply replied; "I like my tea quite sweet."

Alice began to lift the cup to her lips, taking in the sweet scent of the tea.

Suddenly, The Hatter looked at his watch. "Oh me! Oh my! It's that time already? We must move down! Move down! Move down, down, down!"

Alice was surprised to see The Hatter act in his usual manner. He disposed of the cups quickly through the windows, and shuffled all the other students in the class to move, so Alice and himself would be in the second row.

Alice sat down, quite ruffled up from the sudden attack. "Oh my, but what about my tea?"

The Hatter simply gave her a new cup, this time a cup that was a see-through crystal, poured her tea, and added the two lumps of sugar. The Hatter poured tea into a large, plain cup for himself, but this time, added nothing to his tea.

"Dear Hatter..." Alice began. "I believe you said you liked your tea sweet?"

"No, no, where would you get such an idea? The only true way to enjoy tea is to drink it in it's most natural state." He smiled triumphantly.

"Well, I suppose you are correct in that assumption, but I prefer my sugar lumps..." Alice again, took in the sweet smells of the tea, and lifted it to her lips.

The Hatter jumped up. "Oh dear! What to do! We must move down! Move down! Move down, down, down!"

Alice sighed in anguish as The Mad Hatter discared their cups through the window once more. The class was once again shuffled by the mad dashes of The Hatter, so Alice and him sat in the third row. The other classmates, surprisingly, didn't seem to mind, however.

Alice was beginning to become agitated. "You are just like you were in Wonderland, and it is beginning to bug me."

Again, alice was ignored, and The Hatter poured her tea into a yellow cup, with a handle in the shape of a sun flower, adding her two lumps of sugar. He poured tea into a sky blue cup, with painted clouds, and added two lumps of sugar for himself.

"Now you want sugar? Isn't tea suppose to be enjoyed pure, in it's most natural state?" Alice sighed, not fingering her cup yet.

"Why of course not, silly! It tastes much to strong, but the sugar adds just enough sweetness to make it perfectly enjoyable." The Hatter sipped his tea, and sighed happily.

Alice turned away from The Hatter. Maybe if he didn't see her, he wouldn't shuffle her down before she could drink.

But alas, before the tea could touch her lips, The Hatter had seized possesion of her cup, tossed it out the window, and had move them both to the back row of the classroom.

"Reginald, this is becoming ridiculous." Alice glared at The Hatter.

"Hatter. Mad Hatter. I'm not Reginald, where did you get that silly name?" The Hatter looked curiously at Alice.

"But I... You said..." Alice was in a state of utter confusion.

"Silly girl, it's alright. Now, shush, class is beginning."

"But our tea! You were going to give us tea!" Alice stood up from her seat in complete agitation.

"Of course not. That would be rude." The Hatter stared to the front of the classroom.

Alice was about to scream, when suddenly she felt a tug on her dress from the Hatter.

Alice stared at him. "Now what do you want from me, before you make me as raving mad as yourself?"

The Hatter motioned for Alice to lean in closer. Alice leaned down, but The Hatter continued to motion. Finally, Alice was practically touching him, nose to nose. The Hatter grabbed Alice, kissed her on the lips, and jumped up from his seat.

"Until next time, Alice! I'll await you in Wonderland for our next Unbirthday party!" The Hatter skipped merrily from the room, without a glance back.

"COME BACK HERE YOU TROUBLESOME TROLL!" Alice chased The Hatter from the room.

"And that is why I skipped class today, ma'am." Alice stared at her feet.

"Alice hun, Wonderland doesn't exist. There was no Mad Hatter serving you tea. It's all fairy tales in your head, and I suggest you go back to home schooling before you spread these silly ideas to the other students at our school."

Alice solemly stood up, and began to walk out of the class. She took one glance at the window, and caught a flash of a long, orange jacket, fluttering from the back of a funny looking man, with a huge, purple hat.

"YOU!" Alice pounced out the window.

And that was the day Alice returned to Wonderland, and married the Mad Hatter.

* * *

And there you have it. Please R + R. (Maybe I should have said that at the beginning).

Oh yes, also should have said at the beginning...

Alice in Wonderland does not belong to me. I'm forgetting the authors name, but I will just say Disney, because my story is based on their adaption. Also, Reginald versioned Hatter is Bri-chan's. I make no claim on creating his name. 


End file.
